<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Spock, he knows best by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989816">Trust Spock, he knows best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute Bones, Cute Date, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Spock, Star Gazing, Trektober 2020, Trust, Trusting Spock, Yorktown, ends happy, starts with little bit sadness from bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock told Leonard their date would be outside, on Yorktown. Leonard isn't sure if he is already over all the things that happened and if he can go outside on Yorktown feeling safe. Spock shows him that he can and doesn't always have to be afraid of space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Spock, he knows best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it! Not as long as others, but the next one should be much longer.</p>
<p>Written for Trektober Day 11: Stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard was sitting down inside his hotel room. Spock had invited him to go on a date but let it slip they would spend it outside. Having shore leave on Yorktown meant that outside gave a perfect view of space. Leonard still didn’t like the snowglobe of a starbase, but as long as he was inside it was okay.</p>
<p>But apparently, Spock planned a date outside. Did Spock forget about his fear of space? Did Spock think that Leonard still had flashbacks of the time he had to drive an alien spaceship thing out there to safe Jim?! The black was still scary and being on Yorktown didn’t help. If they were on Earth or New Vulcan and Spock had planned a date outside, it would be totally fine. But not here. Not on Yorktown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leonard ignored his communicator going off. That was probably Spock again, asking where he was. Leonard felt slightly bad about ignoring Spock just before their date, but he couldn’t do it. He really liked Spock and he was still amazed the Vulcan wanted to date him. That they were boyfriends. But he couldn’t sit out there after dinner just chilling. Nope.</p>
<p>‘’Leonard, are you okay?’’</p>
<p>Spock stood in front of Leonard’s hotel room and sounded concerned. Maybe Leonard should’ve let him known earlier what was going on.</p>
<p>‘’I’m fine Spock.’’</p>
<p>‘’Fine has-’’</p>
<p>‘’Yes, I know fine has multiple meanings, dammit Spock. That’s not the point!’’</p>
<p>He opened the door and looked at Spock, who was dressed up all nice and pretty.</p>
<p>‘’You let it slip we would be spending our date outside. And I know it would be fine on earth or New Vulcan, but not here Spock. Please, can you understand that? Why not here?’’</p>
<p>Spock nodded and looked at Leonard, one eyebrow raised. ‘’Of course, I know this, ashayam. I never meant we would spend it outside in a way that you would notice all the space around us. Or the so-called snow globe structure. Do you trust me?’’</p>
<p>Leonard stared into Spock’s eyes and caved. The man looked too pretty for his own good. How could Leonard look at him now and say he didn’t trust him? He couldn’t. So he grabbed his jacket and followed Spock out of the hotel. He held onto Spock’s arm, so he wouldn’t lose him. And it was a better option than hand-holding, because of the different meaning for Vulcans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock walked them through multiple buildings until they got to a small park with some trees and a field of grass and flowers. It was getting darker and there weren’t many lampposts out here. At least Spock had better eyesight and directed them towards the field. There he sat down.</p>
<p>‘’Come sit with me, Leonard. From this place, surrounded by trees and flowers, you do not notice that we are on Yorktown, or in space. You can only see the space above you. And if you let yourself relax, you can even imagine you’re back on earth, looking at the stars.’’</p>
<p>Leonard sat next to him and put his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock was right. From this place, he didn’t notice much of the space around him. He saw the trees and bushes, and he saw Spock. He smiled.</p>
<p>‘’Thank you, Spock. I should’ve trusted you from the start. Thanks for picking me up and bringing me here.’’</p>
<p>‘’You’re welcome Leonard. Want to lie down and look at the stars? They’re different here than the ones you see from Earth. I can tell you about them.’’</p>
<p>Leonard agreed and lay down on the grass. He grabbed Spock his arm and looked above him, at the stars. This was actually kind of nice. He was glad he decided to go with Spock in the end. Watching the stars from Yorktown, while Spock was telling him all about it. He loved this. He loved Spock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>